This invention relates to methods of and apparatus for cleaning the exterior of banks of tubing, such as the banks of tubing in a heat exchanger.
Heat exchangers, such as those used in boilers, typically consist of banks of tubing over which hot combustion gases are passed to heat fluid circulating through the tubes. Overtime dirt and debris build up on the outsides of the tubes, impairing heat transfer, and it becomes necessary to clean the exterior of the bank of tubes. However, because of their location and configuration, this cleaning process can be very difficult and time consuming.